Mroźne Anchorage wita
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa: Uczestnicy byli w Szwajcarii, mieli za zadanie obrabować bank. Drużyny Reszty Świata i Amerykanów dali ciała, zaś Europejczycy głównie dzięki zasłudze B i Harolda mogli cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. Przegrali Amerykanie, za sprawę naszego uroczego grubasa Owena i jego gazów. Podczas ceremonii on też wyleciał, pozostawiając Noaha samego. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj, czy Amerykanie dalej będą przegrywać ? O tym przekonacie się już teraz w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasaaa... Opening: Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagla dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje.Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda na scenie, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie.Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn medytująca. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Trzecia klasa: Noah: Bez Owena to już nie będzie to samo.. Amanda: Tak, nie będzie jego gazów. Trent: Nie będzie tak śmiesznie. Noah zaczął się rozglądać. Noah: Gdzie się podziali znowu Brick i Dawn ? Amanda: Nie widziałam ich od zadania. Noah: Trzeba ich poszukać. Rozdzielamy się i szukamy ich. Trent: Dobra, lepsze to niż siedzenie tutaj i nudzenie się. Rozdzielili się. :' Pora przekonać się co oni ukrywają.. Druga klasa: ''Izzy siedząca na Tamarze. '''Tamara: Złaź ze mnie wariatko! Izzy: Nie zejdę! Tamara: Bo zrobię to samo co Chef, zwiąże cię i zaknebluję. Izzy: '''Że ty mnie zwiążesz ? Buahahaha dobre. '''Zoey: Nawet jak ci by się to udało to bym ją rozwiązała. Tamara: Ty się nie odzywaj frajerko. Izzy: Dzięki, ale nawet jak by mnie związała to bym się sama rozwiązała. Hahhaha Xavier: Uspokójcie się! Heather: Odkąd ci to przeskadza? Xavier: Cały czas mi to przeszkadza. Heather i Xavier wymienili spojrzenia. :' On coś kombinuje, podczas zadania specjalnie mnie popchnął. ': Muszę się jej pozbyć już dzisiaj, tylko jak.. Śpiący Casper zaczął głośno chrapać. Bridgette: Rany, ale on chrapie. Obudził się. Casper: '''Coś się działo ? '''Bridgette: Nic ciekawego. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Pierwsza klasa: Courtney: '''Powrót do pierwszej klasy. '''Lightning: Wszystko dzięki Lightningowi. Harold: '''Ty przecież tylko gadałeś z tym strażnikiem. '''Lightning: No właśnie, to było najważniejsze zagadać go. Eva: 'Pff.. wszystko dzięki grubasowi. ''Wskazała palcem na B, który czytał książkę. ''': Tak, kto by się spodziewał. Ale i tak ja jestem kapitanem i ja tu rządzę! Trzecia klasa: Amanda: Mam! Znalazłam ich. Ale słodkooo... Przybiegają Noah i Trent. Noah: Tak też podejrzywałem. Trent: To trochę.. dziwne. Dawn śpi wtulona w Bricka. Amanda: Trent my też będziemy parą. Trent: '''Niee.. '''Brick: '''Cicho! To nie tak.. '''Noah: A niby jak, zakochańcy ? Brick: Ona tylko zasnęła mi tu no i tak wyszło. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Dawn budzi się. Brick: I widzicie, obudziliście ją. Dawn: Co się.. cześć wam. Odsunęła się natychmiast od Bricka. Noah: Nie ukrywajcie już tego my i tak znamy prawdę. Amanda: Właśnie, pocałujcie się. Trent i Noah spojrzeli się na nią. Amanda: No co? Są parą więc niech to zrobią. Dawn: My nie jesteśmy parą. Tylko przyjaciółmi. Brick; Tłumaczyłem im to ale nie chcą wierzyć. Druga klasa: Bridgette i Zoey: Ale się zimno zrobiło. Izzy spojrzała przez okno. Izzy: Znowu Yukon, tym razem dadzą nam radio. Heather: Izzy to nie było radio tylko.. Przerwał jej głos Chrisa. Chris przez głośniki: 'Jesteśmy na Alasce! Przygotować się do lądowania. ': Alaska, nie znoszę Alaski.. Lotnisko: Zawodnicy wychodzą z samolotu. Tam czeka na nich.. Staci: Witam was w Anchorage. Mój pradziadek był tu burmistrzem. Zaś jego dziadek, a mój praprapradziadek wszedł na szczyt McKinley. Lightning: Laska, przestań kłamać. Staci: Ale to jest szczera prawda. Chris: Dosyć! Mnie nie obchodzi to. Idziemy do centrum miasta, tam rozpocznie się nasze zadanie. Wszyscy udali się za Chrisem. Na miejscu czekały na nich.. Heather: 'Czemu ja nie jestem zaskoczona.. ''Stały trzy zaprzęgi. '''Chris: Pora na zawody psich.. pfu ludzkich zaprzęgów. W drużynach Amerykanów i Europejczyków "psami" będą dwie osoby. Zaś u Reszty Świata trzy. Pozostali będą siedzieli na wielkich saniach. Zrozumiano ? Jak będziecie gotowi dajcie znać. Tutaj macie trasę biegu. Rzucił każdej drużynie mapę. Staci: Moja ciotka.. Wszyscy: NIE INTERESUJE NAS TO! Narady Reszty Świata: Xavier: Psami będziemy Ja, Casper i Bridgette. Bridgette: Ja ? Czemu ja ? Xavier: '''A masz kogoś lepszego od ciebie. '''Casper: Z dziewczyn w drużynie jesteś najlepsza i najładniej.. Xavier: Że co ? Casper: Nic, nic. :''' No co, jest tak. '''Bridgette: Dzięki, no dobra. Xavier: No to ustalone. Heather: Tylko się nie potknij o coś.. Xavier: Nie potknę się. Nie martw się. :''' Żebyś wiedziała że tak zrobię.. Narady Europejczycy: '''Courtney: Oczywiście Eva i Lightning. Lightning: '''Tak. Lightning pokaże znów na co go stać. '''Eva: Ciekawe czy dorównasz mojemu tempu. Lightning: '''Lightning prędzej się obawia czy ty dorównasz mojemu. Courtney walnęła go z bicza. '''Lightning: Ała.. za co to ? Courtney: 'Będę cię tym popędzała. ':' '''Teraz ja będę tym waliła. ''Pokazuje bicza. :''' Tylko szkoda że niema w drużynie Heather. A nie zaraz, i tak mogę ją walnąć gdy się zbliży. Narady Amerykanie: '''Noah: Mamy szczęście. Niema Owena i powinniśmy spokojnie wygrać. Trent: Tylko kto stanie obok Bricka.. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Trenta. Trent: Chyba nie chcecie.. Noah: Nie mamy wyboru. O dziwo teraz przydałaby się Jo.. Brick: Jakby coś to mogę zwolnić tempo, gdybyś nie nadążał. Trent: Spoko, dzięki. Amanda: Trent, dasz sobie radę. Wierzę w ciebie. Trent: Nie dodałaś mi otuchy.. Chris: Gotowi do startu? Start! Chris wystrzelił z pistoletu w górę a drużyny ruszyły. Reszta Świata: Izzy: '''Nie dali nam radia. Nie posłuchamy muzyki. '''Tamara: Ja ci mogę zaśpiewać.. Izzy: Naprawdę ? Byłoby miło. Tamara: Oh Izzy, Oh Izzy ale jesteś walnięta. Koniec. Izzy: Ładnie śpiewasz. Tamara: Dzięki. Zoey spojrzała na obydwie zaniepokojona. Heather: Kolejnej zaczyna odbijać. Tamara: Masz na myśli mnie ? Heather: Tak ciebie, a kogo innego niby ? Tamara: Ugh! : '''Pożałuje tego. Amerykanie: '''Noah: Nieźle się trzymasz Trent. Trent: Taa.. bo Brick zwolnił. Brick: Tak jest! Amanda: Patrzcie, zamarznięte jezioro przed nami. Trent i Brick: O oł.. Europejczycy: Courtney wali z bicza Lightninga. Lightning: No przecież biegnę w tym samym tempie co Eva.. Courtney: Wiem, ale podoba mi się to. Znowu go walnęła. Lightning: Ałaa.. Harold się śmieje z niego. Courtney: Nie śmiej się bo ciebie też tym walnę. :' Laska jeszcze tego pożałuje. ''Wszystkie drużyny wbiegły na wielkie zamarzniętę jezioro, przez które muszą przebiegnąć. Natychmiast zwolnili tempo i poruszali się spokojnie po nim, by nie załamać lodu pod sobą. Na prowadzeniu byli Amerykanie, za nimi Europejczycy. Na końcu Reszta Świata.. Reszta Świata: '''Heather: Szybciej! Ugh.. szkoda że niemam bicza. Izzy: Ja mam bicz, pożyczyć ci ? Heather: 'Dawaj wariatko. ''Zabrała Izzy jej bicz i zaczęła bić nim Xaviera. '''Xavier: Ałł.. hyhy. Xavier specjalnie upadł i udawał kontuzje pleców. Zaprzęg Reszty Świata zatrzymał się. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Heather wrogo. Heather: Co ? Przecież on udaje. :''' Komu uwierzą. Mi czy jej ? Niech się zastanowię.. oczywiście że MI. '''Xavier: Ałł.. niech ktoś inny pobiegnie za mnie. Heather: Tamara zmień go. Tamara: Czemu ja, a nie ty ? Heather: Chcesz się ze mną kłócić ? Tamara: Papier, kamień i nożyce. Proste. Heather: Ugh.. jak chcesz. Zagrały, szybko wygrała Heather 3:0. Tamara: Eh.. Tamara zamieniła się miejscami z Xavierem, zajmując miejsce "psa" i ruszyli dalej. Byli daleko za pozostałymi, którzy już byli przy końcu jeziora... Europejczycy: Courtney: Już prawie po drugiej stronie. Harold: '''Wg. mapy zaraz powinniśmy.. Amerykanie: '''Brick: Jakaś chorągiewka przed nami. Trent: '''Tylko mi nie mów, że... '''Noah: '''Tak, musimy ją minąć i zawrócić spowrotem. '''Trent: '''Znowu przez te niebezpieczne jezioro. '''Brick: Damy radę, żołnierzu. Trent: Nie mów do mnie żołnierzu! Brick; Tak jest! Europejczycy: Courtney:' '''Przyśpieszcie, musimy być pierwsi na półmetku. ''Walnęła Lightninga z bicza. Lightning: Aua.. czemu mnie tylko walisz a Evę wcale ? Eva: Gdyby to zrobiła zabiła bym ją. Courtney: Masz odpowiedź, ruszaj! Gdzieś daleko z tyłu Reszta Świata: Heather: 'Tamara, bardziej się staraj. ''Zaczęła walić ją z bicza. '''Tamara: Ała.. pogieło cię ^%^%$%# ? Heather: Szybciej biegnij. Tamara: To może się zamienisz, ciekawe czy będziesz szybsza.. Heather: Przegrałaś zakład z kamieniem,papierem i nożyczkami więc zapomnij. Zoey: Może ja ją wymienię ? Heather: '''Nie, bo stracimy czas na to. Amerykanie minęli już półmetek, tuż za nimi Europejczycy. Obydwie drużyny są ponownie na jeziorze. Amerykanie: '''Noah: Europejczyki nas doganiają.. Trent: Wiem, daje z siebie wszystko kolo.. Brick: Jak zajmiemy 2 miejsce nic się nie stanie. Amanda: Nie chce siedzieć w drugiej klasie, chce być w pierwszej! Noah: Nie rycz tak. :''' Ona zaczyna mnie już irytować. '''Dawn: Zaraz coś się stanie, wyczuwam to.. Noah: Znaczy że co się stanie.. ? Europejczycy: Courtney: Mamy ich, znowu wygramy! Lightning: Lightning znów wygra, o tak! Obok nich przebiega Reszta Świata, tyle że w odwrotnym kierunku. Eva: Frajerzy.. Nagle pod Lightningiem łamie się lód i wpada do wody. Courtney: Tylko tego nam brakowało.. Eva wyciągnij go szybko. Eva wykonała rozkaz Courtney i wyciągneła Lightninga z wody. Lightning: '''Liiiggghttttnnninnnngg.....zzzzimmmmnnnoooo. '''Courtney: '''Nie pobiegnie w takim stanie, ech pora na mnie. Amerykanie: '''Noah: Dawn skąd wiedziałaś ? Dawn: Poprostu wyczułam to. Amanda: Łii wygramy i będziemy w pierwszej klasie! Trent i Brick spokojnie biegli po jeziorze, byli już w jego połowie. Europejczyków zaczęła doganiać Reszta Świata. Europejczycy: Harold: Courtney szybciej! Reszta Świata nas dogania. Courtney: Wiem! Ale nie umiem tego założyć.. Plątała się z uprzężą a Reszta Świata coraz bardziej się zbliżała, minęła już półmetek. B ruszył natychmiast w stronę Courtney i założył jej uprząż. Courtney: Wielkie dzięki, B. B wrócił do sań, a Courtney z Evą wspólnie ruszyły. Reszta Świata: Heather: '''Przyspieszcie, mamy szansę na 2 miejsce! '''Tamara: Łatwo ci mówić.. Heather: Co ty tam mówiłaś ? Tamara: Nic ważnego.. Bridgette i Casper przyspieszyli tempo, Tamara nie nadążała. Tamara: 'Ej, kurka nie tak szybko. '''Heather: '''Ruszaj się! ''Ponownie walnęła Tamarę z bicza. ''': Mam nadzieje że przegramy. A wtedy.. Amerykanie: Amanda: Widać metę! Wygraliśmy! Noah i Dawn: Hura! Brick i zmęczony Trent minęli metę jako pierwsi. Chris: Nieźle Amerykanie, wygrywacie dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Gdzie są pozostali ? Amanda: Zostali daleko w tyle, nie mają z nami szans. Trent: To.. nie.. twoja.. zasługa. Trent zemdlał i padł na ziemię. Amanda: Trent, Trent wszystko dobrze ? Europejczycy: Courtney: Widzę metę! Harold: A ja Resztę Świata, są tuż za nami! Reszta Świata zaczyna ich prześcigać. Heather: Haaa.. nie przegramy. Courtney: To się okaże, Harold bicz. Harold rzucił Courtney bicz, ta walnęła nim Heather tak że ta upadła i zleciała z sań. Heather: Aaa... Courtney: Narazie Heather. Europejczycy i Reszta Świata minęły metę w tym samym momencie, jednakże.. Chris: Europejczycy drugie miejsce, Reszta Świata zgubiła gdzieś Heather i to oni przegrywają. Heather przybiega. Heather: Co jest, jesteśmy drudzy ? Tamara: Nie, ostatni. Przez ciebie.. Heather: Gdybyś ty szybciej biegła tego by nie było. Rzuciły się na siebie i zaczęły bić. Xavier się uśmiechnął diabelsko pod nosem. :' Plan wypalił, hahaha.. ': Głupi Xavier i głupia Tamara. Przez nich przegraliśmy. :''' I dobrze, wiem na kogo głosować.. Samolot - ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam was na ceremonii, pierwszy raz od dawna. Nie spodziewałem się tego. '''Xavier szepcząc do Tamary: Zagłosuj na Heather.. Tamara: Nie musisz mi mnie o to prosić, zasłużyła sobie. Chris: 'Idźcie głosować. ''Wszyscy już zagłosowali. '''Chris: Bezpieczni są: - Izzy - Zoey - Bridgette - Casper ... dwa paszporty, trzy osoby. A odpada... . . . . . . . . ... Heather. Tamara i Xavier łapcie swoje paszporty. Heather: '''Co ?! '''Tamara: Żegnaj wiedźmo. Heather: Co za kretyński program! A zresztą mam was już dość. Założyła spadochron i skoczyła. :''' Jeden z głównych wrogów wykopany, hie hie. '''Chris: No, no. Xavier idzie w ślady Alejandra. Kim będzie jego następna ofiara ? O tym przekonacie się już wkrótce w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasaaa... Głosowanie: Zoey: Tamara. Bridgette: Tamara. Xavier: Heather. Casper: Heather. Heather: Xavier udawacz. Izzy: Hedzia może mieć racje, Xavier. Tamara: Heather! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowej Trasy